The Blind Side
by dorkyness
Summary: After a mysterious incident, Haruno Sakura lands herself in an insane asylum. After her discharge, will she be able to go back to her normal life? Who is she now? Most importantly, will she give in to Sasuke Uchiha? Smutt and stuff


_Definition of insane;_

_In a state of mind that prevents normal perception, behaviour or social interaction; seriously mentally ill._

* * *

"Is that okay?"

"A little more to the left." Tsunade mumbled, her head resting on her right hand and her other occupied, writing attentively. Her expression was one that was hard, one that lacked any sort of comprehendible emotion. For most part, she was seemingly calm and collected: no matter what situation she was forced upon. The busty woman had a way of control. One that no one else possessed. Or so it's thought. Chakra, Jutsu, Ninjutsu, all of it is despair. Worth nothing. Tsunade were as human as any other in Konoha. You could posses all the power in the world, yet you could be the weakest person to walk the hidden lands. Having control over one's self. Emotionally. That's what she had. One of the many reasons she were the Hokage.

Ino nodded, her ponytail bouncing up and down smoothly following the gentle motion of her head. The blonde picked up the pile of books and scooted closer to the left, and nearer to the ancient bookshelf that had stood sturdy for centuries on end in Tsunade's office, well at least it was hers, now. That bookshelf had been there for god knows how long, but it did its job. "How is..." Ino began, as she dropped the books onto the wooden floor, it making a slight creak as she did so. "...she?" the blonde finished off her rather short question, exhausted, out of breath and afraid. Afraid of _her_.

Tsunade stopped writing, staring down at her desk, as the thunder outside decided to crash at the exact same moment, as if it were on cue. September had arrived and it were about time that winter took its turn and set into place. Grey. That's what often painted the skies in the hidden leaf. Especially during the last few weeks. Rainfall had been vast and not to mention heavy. You could say things had been a little quite, dull, or melancholy. Tsunade carried on writing, her red finger nails grasped around the tip of her pen, scratching away at the piece of paper in front as if Ino hadn't spoken a word.

"I don't see her these days, baa-san..." Ino pushed on, regardless. "The last time I talked to her, well...that's the thing. I don't even remember." she said quietly. Tsunade caved in, putting down her pen harshly, as if to say Ino was interrupting important business. "People change Ino, for the good or for the bad. She happened to chose to do what she did..." Tsunade began, "There's no changing that, or whomever she may be now." She finished off and picked up the pen once again, beginning to write once again.

Ino sighed for moment, looking at her feet and then a hard working Tsunade. She then gave in, and nodded in agreement, her pony tail following once again. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"Naruto, she's being released in a few days..." Kakashi began in his normal monotone voice, "...are you sure you want to see her, now?" he asked the energetic blonde in his usual black and orange jump suit, trudging next to him in the rain.

Naruto refused to look his sensei in the eye. "I couldn't save him... and it drove her to that..." he said cringing, slowly. Kakashi glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye. He was _broken_. There was what lied years of pain and agony: behind those bright blue eyes. So useless, so alone. Both of his friends, _both_ were insane. "She's still here...I can save her sensei. We can save her, right? Can't we?" he gritted his teeth as he asked Kakashi. But he knew very well as so did Kakashi, if she were insane, and supposedly recovered, it would never be that easy. _Never_.

The fox toothed blonde looked up at the grey skies that poured and poured almost endlessly. Kakashi's hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him. "We're here." they turned to face Konoha's insane asylum. "Once again, Naruto, are you sure?" the grey haired man asked, focused on his little orange book of sexual innuendo and wonders. Naruto nodded slowly picking up the pace of his nod, as if he were making sure it was the right thing to do. He was told to stay away from her. No matter how much he cared. She was insane. That's what they said. They called her names, gossiped about her and he had to pretend it was okay. He didn't like it.

This was the first time in years that he'd see her again. The blonde was sure. He was sure she'd hate him. They believed in each other, and in the end he gave in to peer pressure.

_What a lunatic._

_Just like Sasuke..._

_How useless._

_She belongs in a looney bin, good job they put her in one._

Naruto stepped forward, looking back at Kakashi. "You go on ahead." He prompted. This wasn't something he should have been doing. It was something Naruto was doing. He'd stayed away from her too. Kakashi knew she'd hate him too. Her own sensei abandoning her. They listened to Tsunade. They stayed away, did as they were told.

Naruto took a deep breath in and headed further, opening the doors to the building. The blonde made his way to the reception and stood there, his face, revealing every inch of his life. All the hurt he carried with him.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hold on," The brown haired woman behind the desk responded, getting up and making her way over to _corridor A_.

* * *

White. That's what she saw. Actually, all she saw. Every single day. Just a tiny window. Placed high in the top left corner so no one could escape. Of course, ninja proof. All cells were ninja proof. But just to make sure, she was cuffed, cuffed to the wall with heavy chains. Her hair, grown out to a perfect medium length, her face and clothes, so clean and pure. She wore a simple t-shirt that hung off her left shoulder. There were shoulder pads, black and leather. Covered in a few fake spikes. As to portray she was aggressive, tough or something along those lines. Her shorts, not to short yet not too long. In a black colour that matched her wooden ninja sandals. The rosette picked up a pair of gloves, propping each one onto the other hand.

The door swung open, after years of waiting. For a moment, the brown haired women looked over at her. The mark on her back, long huge kanji running down the middle of it. Well what was showing of it, anyway. She'd seen it many times. When she walked in on Sakura changing. The most awkward of times. The pink haired girl always thought the woman did it on purpose. _Probably a lesbian._ was what she thought. "What?" Sakura said in an almost aggressive tone.

"You..you have a visitor, miss Haruno." The cherry blossom scoffed. It had been two years. She tutted, expecting nothing less. A few days away from getting discharged, and out of nowhere someone decides to visit her.

"Who is it?" She asked, curiously. If it were anyone other than Team 7, she'd have refused to see them. Countless times she'd rejected visits from any other person. They didn't care. It was all pity. All sympathy. She wanted none of it. They all thought she was insane. Some sort of lunatic. She scowled at the thought. She wanted to pound, kill, tear apart everyone who laughed at her, gossiped about her, or even tried empathising with her. It was weak. She didn't like weakness. She loathed it.

"I didn't get his name..." The woman uttered back, quietly. His.

"Is he blonde? About ye high, looks like there's a hedgehog on his head?" she asked, using her hands to draw out his height and spiky hair.

"That...yes, that's him." the frail woman replied. Sakura smirked to herself. Her teammate hadn't changed in the slightest. Still the same boy he was two years ago. Has he grown stronger? What had happened while the girl was locked up? She had many questions.

_Let him in, or not to let him in..._ Sakura thought to herself. A part of her seemed desperate for someone, anyone. The part she often listened to told her to push him away. Tell him to fuck off to someplace else where he was actually wanted. She had to. She was expecting him. She knew. "Let him in..." Sakura almost ordered, then running her hands through her soft head of hair, "...oh, and avoid acting like I'm going to kill you...I have handcuffs on anyway." Sakura gruesomely joked around, waving her hands about as her handcuffs made clinking noises. The brown haired woman flinched a little, before vastly nodding and scuttling off, closing and locking the door as quick as she could to get away from the oh so scary and insane cherry blossom.

She had to admit, it was kind of hilarious but also lonely when people thought you were insane. It had its pros. Well one anyway. People were scared, afraid of the rosette. That alone gave her a lot of power over anyone. It had a lot of cons to it too, don't be mislead. First off, you're treated like you're dumb, unable, or basically like a child. What the blossom hated the most was not being able to stand on her own. The fact that she was treated like she hadn't know her ABCs, well, let's just say the girl ended up knocking out a few doctors and nurses. Second, people were afraid of you. They thought that you'd go on a rampage, suddenly decide to kill someone or bite ones head off. Sakura had always been violent. The amount of times she'd knocked the lights out of Naruto were endless. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to make a d-move by killing a few bitches and increasing her detainment time. She wanted them to think she was recovered. Not some sociopath or psychopath. Third, you're alone in the world. It's you VS the world. They all think you're Chewbacca on a high ass dose of crack. Something _has_ to be wrong with you. You're anti social, you're brain's the size of a peanut, you're persistent, you're just mother fucking crazy or a freak show. That's what they think, and majority of the time, it's absolute bullshit. But you have no control over what people think, their logic and what they say...and that fucking hurts. They _think_ but they don't _know_. Everyone's judgemental of you, don't want anything to do with you, don't want to be friends with you, won't give you a second glance...and abandon you.

The cherry blossoms thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the hollow footsteps. She sat on her bed, leaning her head against the hard white wall behind her with one leg propped up and bent and the other dangling off the small bed. She sat up, her arm crossed. The cherry blossom stretched out her fingers, relieving herself of the fatigue and nightmares that had been troubling her last night.

"She's inside." A man, who often guarded the doors in case of a break out or an escape attempt mumbled under his breath. As if his job were just a burden. The metal door swung open, slowly as the blonde stepped through, closing it behind him. "Took you fucking long enough." Sakura hissed at him, in the most aggressive tone she'd ever used on Naruto. She was angry at him. She was. The blonde looked down, groggily, with nothing to say. "Meh, I'm just fucking with ya," Sakura scoffed as before he had a chance to speak, the rosette was already out of her hand cuffs and rubbing her wrists, "Come here you blonde fuck!" she grinned getting up to with her arms wide open, as Naruto's face lit up along with hers. The handcuffs were pretty useless and easy to get out of. He dashed over to her, grabbing a hold of her and pushing her onto her bed in excitement, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, and chuckled at his behaviour. "... Sakura looked down at him and the cleared her throat. She then waited for about ten seconds before clearing her throat again. "Okay, moments over, get the fuck off me you tosser." She said pushing him off her and standing up, getting off of the bed.

"I've missed you Saku-" The blonde began before realizing that a fist was heading towards his face. He realized just a little too late. He crashed into the wall on the other side of the room, blood flowing out of his nose at a vast rate. He pinched it to stop it but it was useless. "Ra." he finished off his sentence, his eyes wide and shocked.

She gave him a cold glare and then wiped the blood on her fist onto the white pristine wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she rhetorically questioned him in a sarcastic tone. "Do you really think it's that fucking easy?" She continued. "You must be fucking crazy if you think you can just trudge into my cell after two god damn years and think it's okay." the blossom breathed heavily, she was enraged, angry, furious. "You're just like everyone else. Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade all of you are the same!" she began again. "You all think I'm some sort of monster. I thought at least you wouldn't have given in to that, but you're just like the rest of them. I believed in you and I was _wrong_." She poured out everything, everything she'd wanted to punish Naruto for. "I believed in you." Sakura finally cracked, as she edged closer to the blonde, who tried to back up into the wall, getting up slowly instead. "You let me down, and when I get out of here, I want nothing to do with you. You, and the rest of Konoha."

**AN**: whdjzkkad I hope that wasn't a boring chapter because I guess there isn't much Sasusaku action. There really won't be till later on when I manage to kick Sasuke's pale ass into the plot. I promise you there will be lots of SS as well as other otps such as NH and SI. Though, they'll just be a subplot if anything. Oh and I promise smut. Kay? With that aside, you'll come to learn why Sakura is in a loony bin and how she is, who she is now. You'll also learn of her past and how her days where like in the asylum and how she survived and adapted to such a place. Oh, yeah and why cry baby Sakura isn't making an appearance any more. One moar thing, I mentioned that it'll take some time for Sasusaku, and I mean time. Unless I have a stroke of genius and change the plot then it's going to take a lot of time. Sorrry but otp stories must be written well and I want this to be uber developed. Le bye! ~


End file.
